Google Translate Starkit's Prophecy
by Sienablaze88
Summary: This is what happens when you put Starkit's Prophecy through Croatian, Zulu and Welsh. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, STARKIT's prophecy or Google translate. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw on YouTube people using Google translate for weird things, so this is what happens when you put Starkit's prophecy through Croatian, Zulu and Welsh.**

** I hope you like it and review if you want more:**

Chpater Lamb prouloge Cats gathered around the lake. Everyone looked at her impatiently. Dark shape appeared over. Blue is looking cat. His eyes are bright. "There is a prophecy!" Said. "From the darkness, the stars will come and solve the bad and tiger oak." "It is high StarKit!" He said the white tom. "It does not save the forest" tom BlueStar receive golden. "There is no power of reasoning." The tom gold. "Do I have to tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Bluestar said. "You have to understand." He walked away from the lake to say about JayFeather prophcy. I do not like it? plz tell me the review Urm!


	2. Jayfeather likes drugs

pre id="tw-target-text" class="tw-data-text vk_txt tw-ta tw-text-small" dir="ltr" style="border: none; padding: 0px 0.14em 0px 0px; position: relative; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; resize: none; overflow: hidden; width: 289px; word-wrap: break-word; height: 1464px; margin-left: -3px !important;" data-placeholder="Translation" data-fulltext=""span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strongChapter rose to heroin br /applications can not very Jazzie-kun is mad at me cause none of it yet. You'l Pear soon not worry.  
br /strongbr /  
Wock StarKit sunny and in the branches. She closes her eyes tired againstill. Not butter, and my mother let you sleep, not today.

"Time Sweety to rise," said Dawnsparkle; Mol is shiny. "Today is an important day."

"What is my mother," said StarKit awake soon. Then cat rememembered it is today.

"Ohmigosh my serimony today! 'He squelled excercisedly. Today is a day to fish!

He went from waiting for the mother. But her mother on her bed.

"Families Sweety cat does not preclude the use of images sometimes." Said.

StarKit angry. Beig said that lake. Just because her mother was usedto be Shadowclan cat Cat's father is a drug jayFeather did not 't mean the opposite!

"StarPaw come here." The firestar from the leg. He jumped up.

"StarKit it appropriate, to be apentice. Said, 'Cat Her strong and courageous, because I am your mentor."

Ever body groaned. StarKit too. I heard herd my mother say "Wow".

Firehert loves his shoulder. He whispered in my ear, 'and will be the best ever StarPaw I know. "

Surpised to where they howl for her. / Short JayFeathern and then went to DawnSparkle who Prod.

"We have Daughetr very happy, but I say something Jayfeather chest puffed Inuit." You see, there's no prophcy has Starcaln told me he was out of the darkness, the stars will come and solve the bad and tiger oak. "

Groaned StarPaw. What does this mean?br /br /strong

lol I'm not a quick update. Reveiw or struck on the head frying pan! Jk XDD/strongbr /br /Wow, 4 reviews, 1 fave and 2 follows, this is more than my what I think is better story! This is why I updated quickly. Please go read my other stories, especially Vengeance. I am currently drawing a front cover for /br /Thanks, bye!/span/span/pre 


	3. Some stuff

Chapter three Battle 4 Caln thx Jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing on Stroy! 1 cent bet u right to such a great story! One!

1StarPaw walkd much more on the situation appentice.  
Inside he saw his sister FlamePaw and lakePaw and en JazzPaw friend  
(:! Jazzie Kin-ur my BFFs) on Nawaz will slepping. "JazzPaw are raised." I was crying. Painting JazzPaw brlliaint Blu eyes and look now. "Do yo want 2 go to pattrol Wit Me" he asked. "Of course!" He said JazzPaw getten up of moss. They leavt two went to the camp and entrnse. But then came the cat thru entrnce! It Blackstar! One! 11 "Shadowclan attaking!" He was screaming.  
Then all the dogs of the den.  
He jumped on the cat and clawd fled. "StarPaw Good job!" Known as Firestar, "  
the cat and the last culd figure Fichte new Sandström.  
Fihter benefit!" StarPaw exciting. It WUS fihgter good! He Maybey prophcy watt ancestors and no flams more

okay 


	4. Starclan got wiped out by plague except1

**Sorry about the last chapter, I honestly don't know what went wrong. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Please remememememememememember to check out Vengeance, one of my other stories, Review, Follows and Faves are always welcome on all of my stories.**

Chapter three training sessions, and under the stars GUkys Omgosh im sorry but you burn staring at me and I got really hurt. Akkaya thestor MobiDecoProDemo if you do not need to know. Chapter three training sessions, and under the stars Shadowclan start of camp. StarPaw and smiling. Spend one! No one was hurt cod my family now. StarPaw! "He said firestar." It's time to train! "I will show you how to fight they want!" "Good." Now StarPaw happl; gamma. "But culd even if you only see a fight, I write about?" "Oh, ya." He said firestar. "But I wnted tol see if there is anything new." "Good." Gone are the ice togather with other cats body wash JP. He said "Good StarPaw" contained firestar. "We will start with the dog." "Cmon thas so much easier!" Shouted StarPaw. Spend just beat Blackstar ready for anything! "Okay Okay" mewled firestar, lets learn ways oponit. "Ya." Yowled Starkit. He jumped on firestar for taking the time to attakc. "It hit his hand did not move in the surprise.d claw and began bledding." Wow StarPaw, "he said." Your doing awesome. "" Oh yeah? "Gaped StarPaw.'S Not that God has a special Relly as porphesy meowed? "Yes StarPaw." Growled firestar. "I Couldnteven to run fast enough. Insects are exactly the same as that before." "Omgosh really?" StarPaw asked. Bla? 1? Bla? It dherad as muchj him that it hurts really killed many cats. "I bother?" I did not mean it like that "sad FirePaw fastly." I understood you wer good fighter. It was really cool. "At the moment, we thought 'Starpaws looks so kawaii in Mol his hair. "Oh thank you properly." They are trained to the ground, and later won StarPaw firestar eight times, winning the recent Uttar As a little tired later. "Hey firestar hunting now." He said the StarPaw. "I'm kind of hungry. ' "Oh, yes, if we want to." Firestar and sad; He starPaw serious consequences. So they went huntng, sad StarPaw a couple of times, but he said okaysince firestar her second time (the first was when littlekit firestar and slide and it's the reason why we chose apprentice_ alone. Later that night StarPaw into stars. Hi and firestar had'd effects today. Brung Theyd enough food for the support of the holes in the clan. Close star UPN turned to his best friend, JazzPaw, he said. "I think that it is always good here" "Ya." He said the JazzPaww. "I think so, and I would one day der depudy so much!" "Ya." He said the StarPaw smiling as JazzPaw not so much in sickos!) They are best. Again he loked stars and smiled and lay Wit Starcaln whispering words in her head. Overview of my life (Yes, do u like Jazzy Mead Kawa as possible ( hopefully this worked, PM me ASAP if it didn't. 


	5. Um

**Chapter I ur StarPaws decids**

**Flamrs satanits! 11 birds take power as the cause of StarGIPaw staneist A conecton strng sTarcaln and Thats why dot like her, causing her not to ntlik JEZUS! **

"StarPaw Wok team of four of his parole."

StarPaw opnd en Brit reinbow Mol PUK and Burundi.

"Omigosh tha WUS! 1! 1" yellow SSHE.

"My GrayStipe Its' graystripe wisperd her in it.

StarPaw gottedup."

Omigosh Graystip to want! 1 shout GrayStrpe into HR. "Wll my mat" was ESked.

"Omigosh graystripe so that Nic!" Scremed StarKit. "But to firestar alredy esked to me."

"Hes just Institutions assholes."

"StarPaw Wok team of four of his parole."

StarPaw opnd en Brit reinbow Mol PUK and Burundi.

"Omigosh tha WUS! 1! 1" yellow SSHE.

"My GrayStipe Its' graystripe wisperd her in it. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip you! 1 we GrayStrpe into HR." Wll my mat "was ESked.

"Omigosh graystripe so that Nic!" Scremed StarKit. "But to firestar alredy esked to me." "

Hes just Institutions assholes."

The u say tha?

"It STARPaw GayStrip you en boring."

I do not see him "graystripe sqeakd you Burundi fastly."

Hes a mean cat!

"In Omigosh think Plague?" STARPAW shock.

"Not Ur sourg prtter" said Graystripe that he licked over the head I want to be on my mat. "It was yeleled.

"Ah, Mabey. Firestar But what I'm saying?" He wispereed. Graystripe closed around Agan. "I do not think he wuld not mind." He said GraStri; in

"Omigosh sur BUT!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ON hearing this, the family of oil," said FireHert Walkin up. PUK angry.

"Oh Uhhhh nuthin firestar back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin on the list so culd be Alon graystripe.

"Yah FireStra Theres Thing to wory about it!" He said cherrid GrayStrpe but leave firestar Usted and think about his herd which requires to be our friend. "

. "Oh uh yeh STARPaw shouted but did not, instead of jumping on t sheet graystripe 1 11!

"I have an idea they want!" He said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"I do not know!" he shouted.

"It may be my stop fihting Guysys two stone! Wispered StarPaw qualify as seCert."

"We can, t do that would be one utters a loud noise only 11 firestar". Chet will Otterwies on us, "

" So StarGleam will Pec something? "He was laughing GayStipe .

**Can I say what the hell happened in this chapter? I have no idea! Any who, review what you think of this. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update**

**also, I replaced and updated chapters because I forgot to put one in**


	6. meet Starpaw, the Mary-Sue

Chapter Five Untidles UR  
JUST the Saints Moll Cant u just outside jEsuss the wold our life so much  
Ur So engoyable in'd never SUMMER to worr /

StarPaw and sad

I do. I. ... . "so we know foncusded!

Salt cats never asked him no friends supops b wht it do?

They are convenient and we Inequality Althing, but matss Bot!

NHD is luvved two! Firstar WUS so kind and share likked oviusly.

GayStirpe was so funny Col "!" Ruan said StarPaw ass forest. It WUS condemned Gosse # culdnt!

They run and run and run until his paws ur hurtinged.

Old and rrellized her corset on. OIH thugh Shadowclan but you will find me. "

Wut you ding here?" sd BalkStar skill. "I'm sorry! 'Mewoed StarKit me!" That's right, "Blackstar SED." No wons perfeck. "

No, it is not true. "It StarPaw, offed." StarClan is. ""

Waht you Mena? "Wemed Blackstar. "Well halpand put all this stuff," said Starpaw. "

Without them we wold be craving." Said. "I Lagesse to be" said balkcStar: "I Relly Sid says one way. "Oh really why?" He said starpaw. "Becuse there." 'WHAT' sTarpaw YOWLED jump off BlackkStarTried his Nugle. "

WHAT TO DO ABOUT Fallen Mole STRAEP ME? 1?" "E" began BlakStar expaln also, but StarPw Wass "No," Sid "I left one of the tom to me!" "The porbelms specific arigt anywy now! "But pahfect another subject." Blackstar said. "You Must be petted ' "Hell no!" shitted SarPaw run and Forst. Bo ralled down her checks cyring. "

It's too" Sahe, however. "Starcalnb help me ...!"

This is dedicated to Rebellegirl because she FORCED me to update 


	7. This sort of makes sense, in a bad way

pre id="tw-target-text" class="tw-data-text vk_txt tw-ta tw-text-small" dir="ltr" style="border: none; padding: 0px 0.14em 0px 0px; position: relative; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; resize: none; overflow: hidden; width: 289px; word-wrap: break-word; height: 1488px; margin-left: -3px !important;" data-placeholder="Translation" data-fulltext=""span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter Six Desions,  
br /  
Claming Column! 11! If developed, and willow YOUR STNITS Bun E IN HEIKL!  
br /  
Thieme Latest AR STARKITS PROPEHY:;br /

"Hell no!" shitted SarPaw run and / Bo ralled down her checks cyring. br /"It's too" Sahe, however. "br /Starcalnb help me ...!"br /

Afert StrPaw pleased walkde with / It so WUS depresedded!br / Hu SEH Position the Pec? /? Saw / Ke JayFethre cumin thru Forst and /

"JayFeathr them soooo wat confusedd to make their call sign three atref me!"!br /

I know "jayFethr SED're happy." br /as well as four menzz p [eo [as heard. said Smilling.  
br /  
"NO Luv them all nuts" SED StarPaw tempted him back to the state. br /"No to your WHO [Buick! 1! 1"  
br /  
"The facilities for stor.y said JayFeathern and sat down to do so. br /Cats Picture Ever Thieme FEW that I die."br /

"Hu snifing StarPaw sad.  
br /  
"They have names DawnSpark; Her ... Stick / Saudi JayFeatherbr / "OMG stick wispred StarPaw"br / you in luv with a stick?br / He culdnt belief. br /After al this team learns that his pious as a / The Shoc SHE /"Wat did you do?br / She esked thoug cuase its crios.

?br / Well I culd culdn children stcik now I "said JayPaw conclusion confuded as he did. br /Evn to your GNNA T ASK write qestn.

"!,br / So he went shouted DAWNSPARKLE STD STARpaw Ivry jam the lock."br / But it is not, t believe what I spost /?

"br /You mean contours Jayfeahr Hart." br /Who wants to be a savvy / br / Hmm learning StarPaw to bend. !br / Firestar "said yelldd and then use the phone; br /br /br /br /live it

NA flams! One! 12! 1br /br /br /span/span/pre 


End file.
